Eh? Ah, How Annoying
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Iceland just wanted a peaceful and normal day. Guess what happens? Norway! Yelling, bickering, staring contests with Puffins, and an awkward dinner, things couldn't get more weird then time with Norway and Iceland! /Brothers Fic!/


Ciao Readers! This is my first Hetalia- NorIce brothers though, although I don't mind the other, (Goodness, they are ADORABLE!) so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers or any of the characters.

* * *

A silver haired boy gently ran a hand through his Puffin's feathers, giving a wry smile as the bird sighed and curled up on the boy's lap. The usually noisy and self-respecting Puffin was quiet and snoring softly. The teen's violet eyes scanned the page of the book in his hand, and froze his petting of his pet for a moment to take a small sip of tea in a blue porcelain cup.

Hours past, much like the first, Iceland only moving twice to grab himself something to eat, much to Mr. Puffin's annoyance. The natural light coming from the windows turned from a bright clear blue sky, to a smoky red, and finally to a dark midnight blue.

The teenager sighed as he set down the thick tomb, (Which he was only half-way done, mind you.) and flicked on the light in his cottage kitchen. The nation set out grabbing sauce pans and spices as he mixed beef, rice, and vegetables together, which one of his associates, Hong Kong, recommended.

The rice had just finished cooking when there was a knock on the door.

It was a steady knock, not one that depended urgency, nor a carefree knock, telling Iceland that it demanded to be opened sooner rather than later.

The short boy frowned and turned off the stove, before shuffling over to his dark wooden door. "Humm?" asked the boy, sticking his head out into the cold winds and frozen land.

The boy froze at the taller blonde haired male who was standing there, his arms crossed and dull blue eyes staring attentively at the younger boy. "Island." Iceland gave a stiff nod and opened his door wider. "Norway."

The older nation gave his own nod, before entering the comfy and cozy house. The walls were painted a light yellow, the floor a delightful maple wood, except for by the fireplace, where a small red rug was placed by the hearth. Two chairs were pushed near the brick fire-pit, and blankets and pillows were tossed onto the chairs and near them. Little tables were both near and far, covered in pictures of his and Norway's family.

The blue eyed man stopped at one of the pictures on the wall, and tilted his head.

It was an old picture, with Denmark in the middle, Finland and Sweden on the right, and Norway and Iceland on the left. They were all happy looking; even the three stoic nations were cracking grins for the photograph.

"Norway, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Iceland asked politely. Norway turned away from the picture and told his younger sibling, "Can't I visit my favorite brother?" Iceland had a faint pink blush on his cheeks as the older country started the banter they had for years. "We're not brothers…"

"It was proven. If you call me, 'Oniichan' then I might tell you why I came."

Iceland fought against himself, his pride against his curiosity. His pride won, at that moment. "No thank you. Would you like something to eat?" Norway smirked and nodded, following the shorter light haired male into the kitchen, where Norway pulled out two bowls and silverware. The nation also took the coffee from the freezer and started heating it up.

The siblings, long since used to each other using their own space, set out working as Iceland turned the stove back on and heat up the rice and meat.

"Stir-fry?" Norway commented on the boy's choice of food.

"Humm."

The quiet boys quickly finished up the meal and sat down silently, the only noise the clink of silverware against porcelain and the quiet snores of the still sleeping Puffin. "Have you spoken to Denmark recently?" Norway asked his younger brother. Iceland tilted his head to the side and nodded. "Yes, about last week. Why?"

The tall, (but still quite short nation) shrugged. "He has been avoiding all the phone calls that Finland, Sweden, and I have sent." At Iceland's curious look, the boy added on. "To schedule the next meeting we have." The younger boy nodded, and the silence settled in again.

"Do you wish for me to try?" Iceland said.

Norway glanced up from his part-way eaten meal. _"Ja."_

Iceland peered at his brother from his side of the mahogany table. "And yet you couldn't tell me over a phone call?" Norway shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "No. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while."

Iceland's dreaded light pink blush came again, as the amethyst eyed boy locked at his half eaten meal.

The blonde haired man frowned at the younger boy. "Eat." Norway commanded.

Iceland looked up through his silver bangs, before slowing picking up his fork and shoving the food in his mouth. The Norwegian's eyes never left the younger child's until the bowl was almost empty.

"No wonder you are small, _lillebror." _Iceland sputtered in protest at the older man, his mouth opening and shutting two times before he answered the statement.

"I-_I am not small! And I am not your little brother!" _The Icelandic male yelled at his brother.

Norway smirked and slid his chair out, before taking a stride to get to the other side of the table. Iceland froze as Norway leaned in and breathed in his ear, "Call me 'Oniichan', humm?" The normally quiet nation shook his head and tried to wiggle his way out of his brother's arms.

"Oh? And why not?" asked Norway, keeping his arms tightly around Iceland's torso. The boy, (Who looked about 17.) blushed and continued trying to loosen the arms trapping him. "L-Let me go!" Iceland demanded.

Norway shook his head and pulled Iceland out of the chair, his arms moving to clasp onto the boy's hands. "No thank you, I am spending the night, and you're not acting like a good host." The male chidingly told the younger boy.

Iceland sputtered and tried to wrench his hands out of Norway's bigger ones, but sighed when his brother continued moving him along, not deterred at all with the small boy's struggles.

Mr. Puffin was in mid-stretch when the siblings came into the room. "Meh?" The bird turned to look at the two. "Oh. It's you two. Why is Mr. Arrogant here?" Mr. Puffin's beady black eyes locked with Norway's own. It was bird against nation, Iceland stood awkwardly to the side as the stare down continued.

"You blinked!"

Norway blinked slowly again before straightening up. "Hum."

"I won!" Mr. Puffin cheered, flying around the room. Iceland sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oi, _lillebror-" _Iceland sighed at the nation, and collapsed in one of the chairs by the slowly dying fire. Norway peered out the closed window to see that it was gently snowing, the sun long gone behind dark, stormy clouds.

"We are not brothers, how many times do we have to go over this?" Norway delicately sat down in the other chair, and stared at his little brother, who looked even paler in the dying light. "Quite a lot it seems."

Iceland sighed and grabbed his book from the side table, before opening it to the right page. The violet eyed nation quietly read as the fire crackled merrily, Norway grabbing a log and moving around the ashes. The blonde nation turned back to watch his younger brother be gently lulled to sleep, the words swimming and jumping off the page.

Iceland's eyes began to slowly close, as the teen began to nod off. Norway tilted his head to the side, and rested his head on his palm, watching his brother.

"Hey, Ice."

Iceland was almost asleep, the boy made an intelligent 'Murph' sound.

"Call me Oniichan."

"Don't even push me."

"I had to try."


End file.
